


Frost In Sun

by Sumlina



Series: Pixie Hollow RP [1]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Disney, Disney Fairies - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Pixie Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumlina/pseuds/Sumlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered when was magic born? How it happens? Or what gives it life? Magic is simple really, born of simple things. Only these things must perfectly align. Who aligns the simple things? Well that is the work of the fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost In Sun

            Have you ever wondered when was magic born? How it happens? Or what gives it life? Magic is simple really, born of simple things. Only these things must perfectly align. Who aligns the simple things? Well that is the work of the fairies.

            Once upon a time, on a brisk late spring night, when the sky was heavy with the twinkling of stars, the moon shone brightly bathing the mainland in a beautiful blue light. And if you listened closely enough you would hear the soft tinkling of pixie songs. There was one small village of a lonesome island cluster, where the great ocean meets two seas, in which everything was just right. For even flickering lanterns hung from every post, the birds were all asleep, and a window was left open to the night.

            Through that open window there was a dark-haired baby, neither big nor small, laying awake who had yet to have her first laugh. Many other babies of similar sizes had already begun to laugh and even giggle. In the daytime or at night when the clouds had covered the moon they would chuckle; but this baby had been patient. She had been waiting for some special moment to have her first laugh. Though she didn't know what or when, that night, a late crisp spring breeze brought the tinkle of pixie laughter through her open window. It was her special moment, for the baby who had waited gave her first laugh at the sounds carried on the breeze. And in turn the breeze carried her laugh. Her very _first_ laugh.

            The laugh took flight spinning around the room and out the window... across the garden and over the fence. Through the wild flowers just peeking through winter’s last vestige of frost picking up a single dandelion seed and bathing it in laughter, happiness, and cheer.  Up above the ice glistened evergreen forest and out over the waters torn in three directions. Lifted by the magic, drawn to the pixie gathering, the tiny lone dandelion seed soared up to the twinkling stars. Faster and faster it went right past the second star from the right and into the breaking morning light straight on to Neverland. Floating over Tiki Cove, past Skull Rock, over Crocodile Creek, around Neverpeak Mountain, and through the Maze of regrets before reaching the heart of Neverland, the most magical, most essential place, where all seasons flourish side by side.. the fairy home of Pixie Hollow.

            Through Pixie Hollow the dainty puff flew, first through the drying amber leaves of Autumn's woods, then past the warm waterfront meadows of Summer, taking a bit too much time to linger in the tropical breeze. Missing the current into spring where the warm weather fairies had gathered under the pixie dust tree. They were holding hands and singing softly, hoping to see a new fairy born. No, this seedling had been in no hurry. Moving slowly across the waters it was picked up by the icy north winds of Winter and whisked over the border between Winter and Autumn, past the river's wooden bridge and deep into the woods of Winter. All fairies have a need for the pixie dust that gives them their enchanting magic. Even as tiny seedlings before a fairy is born there is an instinct to seek out its natural magic. This seedling was no different. Drawn deep into icy Winter, it floated over mysterious snow dunes to scrape over their crests, and out onto the hidden frozen lake. Dipping under the rocky outcropping, knocking against a spiky icicle, where the frozen tangled roots of a tree that never was delivered essential doses of pixie dust deep into the winter wood. Silently it landed in the pool of sparkling dust and sat patiently, just like the babe from whose laugh it was born, until finally cracking open the eye of Slush, the winter pixie dust mediator. As is the fairy custom Slush scoops up a bit of yellow pixie dust and slowly dumps it over the small white puff. This is the moment, the culmination of simple things. With a sparkling lemon yellow glow a petite brunette winter never-fairy is born.

            "L-Lord Mi-Milori! Dude we've got a puff!" Slush calls out in his usual loud drawl before grinning to himself. "Off schedule. Totally wicked."

            With the faint ruffle of snow white feathers Lord Milori's large snowy owl alights at the side of the shimmering pixie dust pool. Swiftly the Lord of Winter dismounts onto the frozen forest floor and makes his way over to the new fairy still in her fluffy white arrival gown. He lays a steady hand upon her newly formed wings lifting them from their drooped state and illuminating their unique dips and swirls. Perplexed at her silence Lord Milori asks, "Hello?"

            "Hello." The young fairy finally says looking up a bit mistrustfully at the tall white-haired man wearing a long feathery cloak.

            Satisfied that this new fairy is indeed whole and not born of an incomplete laugh the Winter Lord gives the customary greeting, "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here! Welcome to Pixie Hollow's Winter Wood! I trust you found your way all right?"

            The dark haired fairy frowns and shivers, "I think I hit something.. cold.. along the way."

            Lord Milori gives her a pleased nod, "Let's get you back on schedule" and extends a strong hand to help her up. Eventually she takes his broad out stretched hand with a delicate one and allows herself to be led over several glowing items; reluctant to touch any Lord Milori patiently brings them to her. She scowls as the first few lose their glow in her grasp. And somehow she scowls even more as the grouping of pointy bits of ice glows even brighter at her reluctant touch. "A frost talent." Lord Milori proclaims before quickly beckoning over Slush. "Slush escort Spike" he gestures smoothly to the new born fairy, "to the frost fairies. Have them show her what is expected." With no more offered advice the Winter Lord returns to his great snowy owl and flies off with another soft rustle of feathers and snow, to wherever he keeps watch from. He is always watching.

            Slush leads Spike out onto the frozen lake. She slips and slides around before landing on her behind. Slush laughs heartily and beckons her, "C'mon little dudette, use your talent. It's easy", before he points his toes and glides effortlessly across the ice. She points her toe as well and little crystals sputter out then melt. Slush giggles and throws her over his shoulder, "You'll get the hang of it bro." She just huffs and glowers at her surroundings until Slush unceremoniously dumps her onto a frosty outcropping with two pale haired female fairies. He offers up a "Skaka-bro" before disappearing on a stream of textured ice.

            Much to her annoyance Spike learns from the frost fairies, who introduce themselves as 'Periwinkle' and 'Gliss', what having a frost talent truly means. Practice. Lots of practice. Practicing to work to turn a far off land she can't even enjoy, inhabited by giant monsters that kill fairies with their disbelief, into something beautiful and cold. She had never heard of practice before today. Actually she had never heard of anything before today. Nevertheless she instantly hated the word 'practice'. And when she had to perform her very first practice session, she loathed it all the more.

            Spike really didn't want to practice; she didn't want to help the human monsters. To her both things were rather difficult. No, exceedingly difficult. This young fairy was in possession of fierce willpower that was not easily curbed. It gave her spunk. It shaped her personality into one entirely unique to her. However, reigning in that incessantly stubborn streak used a lot of energy. Performing fairy magic took energy, lots of energy, and pixie dust. Neither were things that Spike found particularly easily renewable. After all the pixie dust pool was _all the way down there, across a "vast" frozen lake too._ Who would want to make such a grueling trek in the frigid environment of the Winter Wood? Periwinkle and Gliss were forever quick to remind Spike that with more winter pixie dust the icy temperatures would feel like home, and with more flight practice she would be able to make the entire "lengthy" journey in flight. But Spike wasn't sure she cared to acclimate to the frozen Winter Wood. After all this is where the 'work' and 'practice' was. The two things Spike loathed the most.

            Eventually Spike capitulated and agreed to practice flying. Only if to avoid long walks. Walking, she had found, took much more energy than flitting and flying about, and her feet had to touch the snow and ice. It also required use of her talent to stay upright on the slick ice and above the snow's crisp surface. No she did not enjoy slipping. Neither did she enjoy sinking into the infuriating snow. For these reasons Spike became an expert flyer. Her enthusiasm for the task quickly fooled the other frost talent fairies. It also served to shift Lord Milori's focus from the new arrival to the numerous winter preparations for the changing of the seasons on the mainland. With everyone's attention off Spike it gave her a first reprieve. For as she settled back down to the winter forest floor a soft green fern leaf was caught in her sights. Quickly, she tapped it with a pointed toe, blanketing it in soft white frost, and plopped down for a nice long nap.

            The weeks came and went. Spring turned to summer, bringing the blossoming buds of spring to full fragrant summer flowers. Summer faded into fall dropping petals and leaves alike. Each change of the seasons bringing the various fairies of Pixie Hollow that much closer to the change into the most strikingly different season. The icy winter. While Periwinkle and Gliss perfected their frosting technique Spike perfected her slacking technique of which she had become a grand master. No other fairy in any season could dodge talent practice or shrug inspection as adeptly as Spike. She was something of a marvel. For everyone knew she wasn't practicing yet during the actual activities not single fairy felt her absence. It was almost as if she wasn't even needed. This was a thought that weighed heavily in her thoughts, so much that she often wondered if there was a place, another winter wood, or maybe even another Pixie Hollow that would not miss her. A place where she could truly fit.

            These thoughts stayed on the young fairy's mind as all the various winter talent fairies, including Spike, were rounded up for the crossing of the animals from the warm areas into the winter wood. This was one time that not getting out of her frosting duties was truly rewarding. In fact it would change the young winter fairy's life. For Spike had not known that Pixie Hollow had other domains, homelands to the other seasons. Until that very point she had given into her next most common vice and assumed. She had assumed wrongfully that the other fairies of other seasonal talents resided on the mainland. To Spike, like many other inexperienced winter fairies, there seemed to be only two seasons, warm and winter.

             But that day she learned there were other areas, seasons, in Pixie Hallow. Warmer seasons. As she watched all the various excited animals cross the bridge from the snowy winter into the golden leaves of Autumn, not crossing the forbidden line seemingly drawn my Lord Milori's stony gaze, Spike wondered why they should be allowed to enjoy the magic of every season but not the fairies, each being bound to the season they were born. It was then that Spike devised her greatest plan. If the animals could live in other seasons and experience their wonder then so could she.

            So Spike packed up her favourite clothes, tart frosted elderberries, and a deliciously soft rolled up fern frond for long boughts of lounging. She only had one more necessary provision, the most necessary item, pixie dust. In winter, like all other areas of Pixie Hollow, pixie dust is rationed by the dust talent fairies. Spike would have to steal the large amount she would need for her forbidden journey. She took the largest container she owned that would also fit into her travel pack and snuck up to the roots that carry pixie dust to the Winter Wood. Hastily the young frost fairy scooped up as much as her container could hold, capped it off, and shoved it into her pack. Taking one last sweep of her surroundings she took her now bulky bag, pointed a delicate toe and frosted her way to the banks of the border stream where the bridge into Autumn lay. Quickly looking around for signs of anyone that might be inclined to tattle she darted across the wooden surface of the bridge diving head first into Autumn and quickly running around the back of a spicy evergreen and out of sight of winter. Finally catching her breath she noticed something odd. Spike was baffled at the strange feeling under her feet. It was like the crispest snow, but only much more firm and a ruddy brown colour she had never seen. It even hurt to sit on. Just then some feeling she had never experienced struck her. It struck hard. It was her wings. They were filled with a painful stabbing beginning at the dainty tips and radiating to where they were firmly attached to her back. To her horror the beautiful crystalline wings began to shrivel before her eyes as large drops of some sort of melted ice began to form on their surface.

            "The air!" Spike cried, her voice full of pain as she finally realised that the air was not as cold here as in winter. It was hurting her wings. Horrified she tightly gripped her bag and ran back over to the winter climate she was accustomed to. Immediately she noticed a change in her wings. The heavy beads of liquid froze and fell to the snowy ground. Her wings sprung back to their original shape. The horrific pain was gone. But Spike was not happy it seemed that she was doomed to stay in the icy winter where she would inevitably be put to _work_ forever. That moment when her heart was as heavy as possibly any fairy of Pixie Hollow's could ever be, she remembered that she had a fairy talent. She could make frost. Frost was _cold._ Spike's heart was lifted. Now it had hope.

            That night Spike went back to the home she had intended to abandon in the winter woods determined to excel at her talent of making frost. Of course she could not let Periwinkle or Gliss see her least they would discover she was not using her talent in a way sanctioned by Lord Milori or the council of ministers. So over the next several weeks she carefully hid in the fern fronds over the largest snow berg furthest from the frozen pond serving as winter's courtyard and practiced her fairy talent. The young frost fairy practiced each night to near exhaustion and increasing her laziness during the day. As the other winter fairies began to ridicule her, in the most playful way, for the increasing ineptness Spike was unbothered, fueled by the hope of accomplishing a dream. A dream that felt more warm, more inviting than her current frigid reality.

            As Spike's confidence grew alongside her talent. One exceptionally clear night near the change from the ice of winter to the buds of spring the dark haired frost fairy finally felt the time was right to attempt to travel across seasons again. She carefully frosted over her sparkling wings before tentatively stepping over into the warmer Autumn. Spike held her breath expecting the throbbing pain she felt previously to return. Joyful laughter began to bubble out of her as she realised the frost was keeping her wings cool. She could live in Autumn. She bounded through the forests of red, yellow, orange, and evergreen triumphantly. She would never have to live in winter again.

            Over the next few days and nights as the sun and moon danced through the sky, Spike repeatedly frosted her delicate wings, each time allowing longer increments between icy frost treatments. The pain was numbingly strong but slowly fading with each day. She had yet to manage ease in flight having to suffer walking. And suffer she did. Having decided it too dangerous to risk contact with other fairies Spike had to build a home for herself, from scratch, and she certainly was no tinker talent fairy.

            The newly transplanted fairy, seemingly enamoured with the colourful ice-free trees, built a small nest, not unlike those of playful chipmunks, in a low hollowed knot in a small yellow-leafed ash. Rolling out the soft fern frond for a bed, gathering the smoothest emptied acorn caps from various abundant species of Autumn for cups, bowls, pots, and buckets. She watches the animals and learns about different plants the colourful woods has for eating. Eventually the frequent frost treatments on her wings became less and less frequent, reducing from five or six times in a single day to only once or twice. Soon she even began to flit short distances through the air with every few steps she took. The brilliant Autumn forests had accepted her and Spike had also begun to accept it. Finally the dark haired frost fairy was content. But was merely content enough to tame her young wondering spirit?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory for my character @FrostInSun for the #PixieHollow Role Play. Also on Tumblr at http://frostinsun.tumblr.com/


End file.
